helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanimoto Ami
|image = TanimotoAmi-DakishimerareteMitai.jpg |caption = Tanimoto Ami promoting "Dakishimerarete Mitai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = Scorpio |height = 157.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = (2014-) |label = zetima |mcolor = Light Purple |group = Tsubaki Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = April 29, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = November 29, 2014 |generation1 = 22nd Generation |graduate1 = February 28, 2017 |days1 = 2 Years, 3 Months, 1 Day |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |blog = |autograph = }}Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tanimoto Ami was born on November 16, 1999 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2014 In summer 2014, Tanimoto participated in the Morning Musume '14 Audition!, made it to the finals, but failed to enter the group."モー娘。'14新曲REC Ver.＆オーディション、℃-uteツアー、浜浦ヘアアレンジby生田 MC:矢島舞美・岡井千聖【ハロ！ステ#88】" (at 31:20). Hello! Project Station. Air Date: 2015-10-15. In November, Tanimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital on November 29 alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka, Asakura Kiki, Inoue Rei and Onoda Saori. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Tanimoto would debut in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki and Ogata Risa. During the Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER concert tour, Tanimoto injured her foot. Her injury took 3 weeks to recover, she had to be out of the group to heal until she could return. 2017 On November 16, Tanimoto celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Tanimoto Ami Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. 2018 On November 19, Tanimoto celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Tanimoto Ami Birthday Event 2018, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2019 On November 18, she celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Tanimoto Ami Birthday Event 2019, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister.Hello! Q&A. 2018-01-20. (Translation by Ro-kun). |-|Education= When Tanimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014, she was a third year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2018. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Tanimoto Ami has acquired: *'Onoda Saori:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Onoda Saori. *'Niinuma Kisora:' She gets along well with Niinuma Kisora in Tsubaki Factory. |-|Name Meaning= Tanimoto's given name, Ami, consists of the kanji meaning "peace" (安; a) and "beauty" (美; mi). Her father chose it after being told by someone in a dream to "give her the name Ami"."つばきファクトリー谷本安美が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-03-12. |-|Nicknames= The following are a list of nicknames used to refer to Tamimoto: *'Anmii' (あんみぃー): Given and used by her friends.Tanimoto Ami. "初めましててて！！！！谷本安美" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-16. *'Mii' (みぃ), also spelt as Me: Self-given nickname used to refer to herself. Based on the pronoun "me". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 157.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory Member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2017) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Able to sleep anywhere *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, watching concert DVDs really loudly in a dark room, observing people, movie appreciation *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Food:' Seedless grapes *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, pink, yellow, yellow-green, and light blue *'Favorite Sports:' Soccer, basketball *'Charm Point:' Her three beauty marks under her eyes *'Motto:' Ichigo ichie (一期一会; One time, One meeting) *'Favorite Tsubaki Factory Song:' Teion Yakedo *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Yokaze no Message", "Urayanjau", "Suki na Senpai", "aMa no Jaku", "Gamusha LIFE" *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Makino Maria, Uemura Akari Publications Magazines Cover girl *2019.03.01 Young Gangan 2019 No.06 Featured on the cover *2019.04.22 Young Magazine No.21 (with Ogata Risa, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho) *2019.10.07 Young Magazine 2019 No.45 (with Makino Maria, Morito Chisaki, Uemura Akari, Inaba Manaka, Yamagishi Riko) Featured in *2015.11 UTB *2017.01 VDC Magazine *2018.02 B.L.T. Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ TV Programs *2015-2019 The Girls Live Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 *2019 Hello Pro ONE×ONE Music Videos *2019 ANGERME - Koi wa Accha Accha ("Koushiki Accha Accha Ouentai" PV) Trivia *If she had super-powers, she'd stop time. *Her future goal is to do work outside of being an idol to become known by many people. *She has stated during an interview that she wants to go to Los Angeles. She also would like to discover Germany with all the castles. *She likes K-pop and is especially a fan of the Korean-Japanese girl group IZ*ONE.Tanimoto Ami. "(´꒳`)。谷本安美" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-12-06. Her favorite member is Kim Minju.Tanimoto Ami. "(●´∀｀)ノ+゜*。゜。谷本安美" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2019-01-26. When Tsubaki Factory appeared on Utacon on July 16, 2019, she was able to meet IZ*ONE in person for the first time and received a signed CD of their Japanese single "Buenos Aires".Tanimoto Ami. "66。谷本安美" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2019-07-16. See Also *Gallery:Tanimoto Ami *List:Tanimoto Ami Concert & Event Appearances *List:Tanimoto Ami Discography Featured In *List:Tanimoto Ami Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Tsubaki Factory Profile *Tsubaki Factory Official Blog de:Tanimoto Ami es:Tanimoto Ami Category:2014 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Rabbit